A Little Bit Of Fun
by QTcupcake619
Summary: When Ally realizes the things she can do to Austin, she decides to have a little bit of fun.
1. Chapter 1

**hey! this is my first fanfic. I plan on it being twoshot but if nobody likes it...**

It was a hot summer day in Sonic Boom. Mr. Dawson was supposed to have the a/c fixed but either he forgot or he was just too cheap to get it done. Probably the latter.

Ally was writing in her book, which she cherished dearly_. Oh, the way his hair falls, above his eyes,/ what do I have to do to make him realize./ I'd like to be the one that he holds close,/ and whisper in his ear that I love him the most._

Just then, Austin walked into the store. "Sup, Ally," he said, with a quick head,"Whatcha up to."

"Nothing," she said, quickly slamming her book shut, "Why would I be up to anything." She laughed nervously. _Nice save Ally_, she thought, mentally slapping her forehead.

"Riiight", said Austin giving her a sideways glance. "Anyway", he said, "I was wondering if we could work on that song later."

This time Ally really did slap her head. "I'm sorry Austin, I completely forgot about the song. Honestly I didn't even start the song."

"No biggie," Austin said, shrugging his shoulders, "We can just work on it later." "Actually, Austin I was planning on getting some work done." By work she meant masturbating while thinking of Austin.

Then he hit her with the puppy dog eyes.

Just looking at those chocolate brown eyes, and that perfectly sculpted face made her want to jump on him and ride him like a bicycle.

"But I guess I guess I can make some time for you." Ally said in a trance-like voice.

"Great! See you later!" And with that Austin left out the store.

_That blonde little devil!_ Ally thought,_ he tricked me!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE PRACTICE ROOM (12-ISH)**

"Ally, what is wrong!" said Austin getting frustrated. "You seem really distant tonight."

"I'm fine, what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you sang off-key, missed notes and came up with _ridiculous_ rhymes. I mean, _shining stars _and_ ankle scars_? Seriously?

"I'm sorry it's just that…" …_every time I get around you I get really horny. Awkward much._ "Nothing I'm just tired and stressed is all." She turned around on the bench.

She was just about to stand up when Austin quietly said "Well, maybe I can help you with that."

Ally's eyes just about popped out of her head. She spun around quickly. "What did you say," she said a little sharper than she intended.

"I was just thinking that maybe I could help you relax… by massaging your back."

_Question: What do you say when Austin Monica Moon offers you a back massage? Answer: Hell yeah!_

"Okay. I guess that would be nice."

Slowly she laid across Austin's lap and instantly felt Austin's strong hands grip her shoulders. His hold was firm but gentle. He began kneading the knots in spots she didn't even realize were sore. And he was good at it. Meaning better than a masseuse good._ I'd pay him 80 bucks any day,_ Ally thought._ I wonder where he got all his experience from…I take that back. I don't care as long as his hands are on my body._

Just as she was starting to feel relaxed he said, "This would feel a lot better if you took your dress off."

Ally sat up instantly. "Austin Monica Moon, are you suggesting that I take off my clothes in front of you", she said, a little shocked.

"It's not like you have something I haven't seen. I mean, we both took health right."

_Can't argue with that logic._

Eagerly- but not _too_ eagerly- she began removing her dress. She slid it off her shoulders, over her waist and kicked it onto the floor. Then she laid back across Austin's lap.

She soon felt his soft hands upon her shoulders once again. This time it was different though. The feeling of his soft hands against her bare shoulders made her shiver with pleasure. She had almost fallen asleep when she suddenly felt something poking at her chest.

_Could it be? Is Austin moon having a…..manly reaction… from me? _

After this realization, Ally decided to have a little bit of fun.

**what did you think. review please and I will write more. c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! Thank you for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Just because, I got reviews asking me to post the next one here it is. Oh and this one is in Austin's POV**

As I was massaging Ally's back, I was thinking all sorts of inappropriate things I want to do to her. Takin' her from behind… in the shower… against the wall. And my personal favorite is the one where she gives me the most wonderful blowjob in the history of sex.

I feel a familiar tightening in my stomach and realize that I have a boner that is growing painfully fast. I start thinking of gross turn offs before Ally can notice.

_Too late._ I thought as she sat up.

"Ally, I-." She hushed me with a finger over my lip.

"Austin Monica Moon," She said in a seductively soft voice. "Is this what I do to you?" she said leaning in.

I swallowed hard. "What do you mean?" I said, trying to pretend I had no idea what she was talking about. Let's just say, I wasn't very convincing.

She put her hand on my member, rubbing it lightly through my jeans. "I think you know," she whispered in my ear. Then she nibbled at my earlobe.

I could've blew my load the and there.

I was disappointed when she suddenly stood up, but then I realized she was pulling me with her. Then she slammed her lips against mine in a ferocious kiss. She backed me up into the recliner on the other side of the room, never breaking the kiss.

_Who is this and what has she done with Ally? _I thought as she straddled me. She began grinding against me slow and sexy.

Then she did something that surprised me. Slowly she began to go down, her hands trailing down my shirt. Then she unbuttoned my pants and pulled them to the ground. She pulled down my boxers leaving me exposed.

She put her hand around my raging cock and began pumping slowly. Then she licked it from the base the tip tantalizingly slow. When she finally put the tip in her mouth I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I was about to finally reach sweet release and-

Ally pulled away and said, "Uh, uh, Mr. Moon. You said you were going to help me relax and I'm not relaxed yet."

I decided this was getting out of hand and began to take control.

I flip her over and kiss her, hard and long. As we kiss I begin fumbling with the clasp of her bra. When I finally get it off, it falls loose on her shoulders. She shrugs it off, leaving her perfectly round breasts exposed.

I must have been staring because she said, "Do you like what you see?"

I nodded stupidly. Then I shook myself out of my trance and pulled Ally close. I began rubbing her clit through her panties. I grinned. "Soaked much."

I don't even know if she heard me because she was in her own word of pleasure. I slipped my hand into her panties fingering her pearl and that earned me soft, moans of pleasure. I pulled her underwear off taking in the beauty of her perfect body. Here was Allyson Dawson sitting completely naked beneath me moaning my name. Just the thought made me harder than I've ever been before.

I placed my tip at her core, which was giving off a delicious heat. I was covered in her juices before I'd even entered her.

Poised at her entrance I began to push slowly. She began shivering with pleasure. I was almost in when I hit a barrier. "What the-". "It's my hymen," she said, "You have to break it."

Break it. "Wouldn't that hurt?" I didn't want to hurt her this was supposed to be pure pleasure. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"No I'm not-." I was just beginning to protest when she wrapped her legs around me, forcing me into her.

"Aaahhh," Ally gasped in pain. When she finally gained back her breath she grinned said, "Well now you have to fuck me Austin."

Okay, I gotta admit, the whole hymen breaking thing was a turn-off, but hearing those words come out of Ally's perfect mouth made me as hard as diamond. Without hesitation I began rocking in and out slowly so I wouldn't hurt her. This was driving me crazy as it wasn't providing any friction.

Slowly Ally's cries of pain became moans of pleasure. I gradually began to pick up my pace, eliciting delicious moans from Ally. They became louder and louder and I was trying to hold back for as long as I can, waiting for Ally's first orgasm.

When she finally came, she came hard. Her back arched, grinding her hips into me in a way that made me blow my load. As we rode out the final waves of our orgasms, I asked her, "What made you want to do this? I mean it's not every day you ask your best friend to fuck you." She shrugged and said, "I just wanted to have a little bit of fun."

**So, what did you think? Too dirty? Not dirty enough? Review and tell me what you think. **

**And I need suggestions for my next story. I will take any and all. Thnx for reading. c: **


End file.
